Hyukjae's Secret
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Lee Hyukjae tak pernah mau berbicara dengan siapapun karena suatu alasan. Ia menutup diri dari semua orang kecuali Sungmin. Sanggupkah Donghae membuat Hyukjae berbicara kembali?/HaeHyuk/BxB/1S/summary yang aneh - -


**Hyukjae's Secret**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya gak jelas, endingnya gak bagus.**

**.**

**Summary : **Lee Hyukjae tak pernah mau berbicara dengan siapapun karena suatu alasan. Ia menutup diri dari semua orang kecuali Sungmin. Sanggupkah Donghae membuat Hyukjae berbicara kembali?/HaeHyuk/BxB/1S.

**-oOo-**

* * *

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

Pemuda tampan itu baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya kala mata sendunya menangkap sosok manis yang tak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini. Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibirnya kala sosok yang sedang ia tatap itu menunjukkan senyum khas miliknya. Senyum yang bisa membuat hati pemuda tampan itu menghangat, senyum yang membuat jantung pemuda tampan itu berpacu menggila.

Pemuda tampan bernama Lee Donghae itu kini menatap lekat sosok manis yang saat ini sedang membagikan bunga dan brosur pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Donghae tak menyadari jika sosok manis itu sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. Sosok manis itu tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya. Donghae semakin terpana akan sosok yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Sosok manis itu membungkuk sebentar pada Donghae lalu menyerahkan brosur dan setangkai bunga pada Donghae. Donghae menerima pemberian dari sosok manis itu namun matanya tak pernah beralih dari wajah manis sosok itu. Sesaat setelah Donghae menerima brosur dan bunga yang diberikan oleh sosok manis itu, sosok itu kembali membungkuk dalam dan berbalik meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae baru tersadar saat punggung sosok itu telah menjauh. Ia melangkah ingin mengejar sosok yang belum terlalu jauh di hapadannya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Maaf tuan, rapatnya akan dimulai lima menit lagi," ucap sekertaris Donghae.

Dengan berat hati Donghae mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar sosok manis itu. Senyumnya terukir saat matanya melirik tangannya yang sedang memegang bunga dan brosur yang di berikan oleh sosok manis tadi.

"Minnie Flower Shop?" gumam Donghae. Ia melipat lembaran brosur itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kantornya mengikuti sekertarisnya.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko bertuliskan 'Minnie Flower Shop'. Senyumnya tak pernah luput dari bibir penuhnya. Nampaknya pemuda manis itu sangat suka tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang membungkuk di depan meja kasir yang ada di toko itu. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati pemuda manis itu mendekati sosok yang sedang menunduk saat ini.

PUK~

"Omona! Aigoo Hyukkie, kau mau membuat hyung jantungan eoh? Kau hampir saja membunuh hyung," kesal sosok yang baru saja dikagetkan oleh Hyukkie atau lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae-nama pemuda manis itu-.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. Mulutnya ia tutup dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin-pemuda yang tadi dikagetkan Hyukjae-hanya mendelik kesal dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sedang memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit akibat tertawa.

Merasa Sungmin meninggalkannya, Hyukjae segera menyusul Sungmin yang saat ini sudah berada di halaman belakang toko miliknya. Hyukjae segera memeluk Sungmin dari belakang ketika Sungmin berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menyesal mengagetkan Sungmin tadi. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sungmin, Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sungmin dan menghadap Sungmin. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat pose meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan. Ia tak sanggup jika Hyukjae akan bersedih setelah ini.

"Tak apa, hyung baik-baik saja kok, maaf sudah membuatmu sedih ne," Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi tirus Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Apa brosurnya habis?" Tanya Sungmin. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungmin mengancungkan kedua jempolnya untuk Hyukjae.

"Kerja bagus, nah sekarang ayo kita masuk. hyung tadi membelikan cake stroberi untukmu," ajak Sungmin. Mata Hyukjae berbinar ketika mendengar Sungmin menyebut kue kesukaanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hyukjae menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam toko.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sepupunya tersebut. Ia merasa senang jika Hyukjae bahagia. Baginya Hyukjae adalah segalanya baginya. Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Keduanya masih memiliki darah keturunan yang sama. Hyukjae bagaikan permata bagi Sungmin, selalu berkilauan denga segala kekurangan yang Hyukjae miliki.

Benar, Lee Hyukjae tidaklah sempurna. Ia memang memiliki paras manis dan wajah yang cantik, hati yang baik, pribadi yang riang, sikap yang lemah lembut. Namun kesemuanya itu tak membuat Hyukjae sempurna. Ia memiliki satu kekurangan. Ia bisu. Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang tunawicara. Tidak, Hyukjae bukan seorang tunawicara permanen. Ia menjadi seorang tunawicara sejak kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuatnya bungkam hingga saat ini. Kejadian yang merampas semuanya. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa seluruh keluarganya hingga menyisakan dirinya dan Sungmin dalam garis keluarga mereka. Lee Hyukjae bukanlah seorang yang sempurna.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Donghae memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah toko yang berturliskan 'Minnie Flower Shop'. Sekali lagi ia pandangi brosur yang diberikan oleh sosok yang membuat hatinya tak tenang beberapa hari ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa toko di depan sana adalah toko yang sama dengan yang tertulis di brosur itu, Donghae segera keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru entah apa yang ia cari.

Perlahan Donghae melangkah mendekati toko tersebut dan berdiri di depan pintu toko. Jaket kulitnya ia rapatkan ke tubuhnya. Saat ini Donghae hanya memakai pakaian santai, bukan pakaian kantor seperti yang dipakainya beberapa hari lalu. Donghae memegang gagang pintu toko itu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Suara gemerincing bell terdengar ketika Donghae membuka pintu toko membuat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kasir sambil merangkai bunga menatapnya. Seseorang itu tersenyum lembut dan sedikit membungkuk pada Donghae. Donghae membatu di tempat melihat senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Senyuman itu mampu membuat kepala Donghae seakan dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

Pemuda yang tadinya sedang merangakai bunga di meja kasir segera menghampiri Donghae dan mendudukkan Donghae di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja kasir. Setelahnya pemuda manis itu kembali ke belakang ke tempatnya semula untuk merangkai bunga. Donghae terus saja menatap wajah manis pemuda itu. Ia bahkan lupa apa tujuannya untuk datang kemari. Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya Donghae tak memiliki tujuan apapun untuk datang ke toko itu, dia hanya ingin melihat sosok itu, sosok pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ah, selamat datang tuan. Apakah anda ingin memesan bunga?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk dari arah belakang toko. Seseorang itu adalah Sungmin yang baru saja mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga dari taman belakang.

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ada sosok lain yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Sedikit gugup, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kaku pada Sungmin. "Ekhem, bi-bisakah anda membuatkan buket bunga untukku?" Tanya Donghae canggung.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan Donghae. "Bunga apa yang anda inginkan? Apakah bunganya untuk kekasih anda?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit menggoda Donghae.

Donghae tampak salah tingkah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang juga menatapanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Demi Tuhan, Donghae sangat menyukai senyum itu. ingin rasanya Donghae selalu melihat senyum itu setiap saat.

"Tuan?" panggil Sungmin saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Donghae.

Donghae berdehem sebentar. "I-itu, aku ingin bunga lilly putih di padukan dengan mawar kuning dan mawar merah. Ah kalau bisa bunga tulip putih itu juga," Donghae menunjuk ke arah beberapa bunga yang ia sebutkan tadi. Sebenarnya Donghae hanya menyebut asal bunga yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya melirik Hyukjae yang sedang memegang bunga lilly berwarna putih dan mawar kuning.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera mengumpulkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang tadi Donghae sebutkan dan memberikannya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerima tangkai-tangkai bunga itu dengan senang hati. Ia sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Sejak kecil ia memang suka merangkai bunga. Tangan Hyukjae dengan lincah merangkai bunga satu per satu. Hyukjae sangat telaten dalam hal itu. Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia dengan leluasa bisa menatap wajah manis Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat lebih manis jika dipandang sedekat ini. Rambut hitam legam milik Hyukjae terjuntai begitu saja menutupi dahi Hyukjae membentuk poni yang sangat pas untuk wajah Hyukjae. Kombinasi mata lentik, hidung bangir dan bibir penuh milik Hyukjae menjadikan wajah pemuda itu terlihat cantik.

"Anda ingin pita warna apa tuan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuyarakan lamunan Donghae tentang Hyukjae. Dengan segera Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hyukjae dan menatap Sungmin. "Terserah padamu, aku akan ikut apa yang kau rekomendasikan. Bukankah kau lebih mengerti hal itu?" ucap Donghae. ia berusaha membuat suaranya agar tak terdengar gugup.

"Baiklah tuan, karena buketnya berwarna pink, pita yang bagus jika dikombinasikan adalah pita berwarna putih dan biru. Bagaimana?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia akan menerima apapun yang Sungmin katakan. Bukankah ia datang ke sini tidak untuk membeli bunga? Tapi daripada ia dianggap orang yang salah alamat, lebih baik jika ia memesan bunga meskipun ia tak tahu aka ia kemanakan bunga-bunga itu nantinya.

"Bunganya sudah jadi tuan, harganya 2000 won," Sungmin menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Donghae.

Donghae menerima buket bunga tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seribu won lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya tuan, silahkan datang lagi," ucap Sungmin sopan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. Donghae pun membungkuk hormat. Sesekali matanya melirik Hyukjae yang tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Donghae membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari toko bunga tersebut.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kedatangan Donghae ke Flower Shop tempat Hyukjae bekerja, minggu-minggu berikutnya Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke flower shop itu dengan alasan ingin membeli bunga. Donghae bahkan sudah mengetahui nama Hyukjae dan juga Donghae terlihat akrab dengan Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Bahkan saat ini Donghae sudah berani memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan Hyukkie.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae tak keberatan dengan kedekatan Donghae pada mereka. Keduanya malah merasa senang dengan Donghae. menurut Sungmin, Donghae adalah pemuda yang baik, ia selalu pandai menempatkan diri dalam segala suasana. Bahkan tak jarang Donghae selalu membuat lelucon yang dapat membuat dirinya dan Hyukjae tertawa.

Donghae tanpak sangat senang Sungmin dan Hyukjae menerima dirinya sebagai teman mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Donghae penasaran. Selama ini ia tak pernah mendengar Hyukjae berbicara sedikitpun. Hyukjae memang selalu tertawa ketika dirinya membuat lelucon tapi bagi Donghae tawa Hyukjae bukanlah tawa riang seperti milik Sungmin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tawa pemuda manis itu. Donghae sangat ingin mendengar Hyukjae berbicara dan mengucapkan namanya. Ia sering mengajak Hyukjae berbicara namun pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman, tak jarang anggukkan dan gelengan kepala mejadi jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Hyukjae. Ia tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja kasir sedangkan Hyukjae tengah berdiri di balik meja kasir sembari merangkai bunga yang Donghae pesan.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut atas pertanyaan Donghae kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Jantung Donghae berpacu cepat. Hyukjae baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki kekasih meskipun dengan isyarat gelengan kepala. Apa ini bisa menjadi kesempatan baginya?

"Ehm, pemuda seperti apa yang kau inginkan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae lagi. Ia berharap Hyukjae aka bersuara jika ia menanyakan ini. Dengan perasaan yang was-was Donghae menunggu Hyukjae membuka suaranya. Lima menit setelah Donghae bertanya namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Hyukjae.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menatap bunga yang saat ini ia pegang dengan tatapan datar. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya seketika menghilang.

"Hyukkie?" Panggil Donghae. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Hyukjae menjatuhkan bunga yang ia pegang lalu memegang kepalanya.

"Hyukkie gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Segera Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Hyukjae berniat memegang wajah Hyukjae yang sekarang telah basah oleh air mata. Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana, Hyukjae lebih dulu menepis tangan Donghae kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang terlihat bingung.

Donghae berniat mengejar Hyukjae namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin mencegat tangannya. "Biarkan ia sendiri Hae, ia butuh ketenangan saat ini." Ucap Sungmin. Donghae pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menatap sendu tempat dimana Hyukjae menghilang.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Donghae masih mengunjungi flower shop milik Sungmin. Namun ada yang berbeda di sini. Jika sebelumnya di toko tersebut ada dirinya, Hyukjae dan Sungmin, maka sekarang ini yang ada hanya dirinya dan Sungmin. Sejak kejadian beberap hari yang lalu, Hyukjae tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di flower shop itu lagi. Hal itu membuat Donghae merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hyukjae. Ia ingin mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia tak bermaksud menyakiti hati pemuda manis itu.

"Dia masih trauma Hae," Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasan di antara keduanya. Sejak tadi Donghae hanya diam dan memandangi meja kasir dimana Hyukjae selalu berdiri dan merangkai bunga.

"Ne?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kau pikir mengapa Hyukkie tak pernah bicara selama ini?" Donghae menggeleng pertanda tak tahu.

"Dia trauma dengan kejadian itu, sejak saat itu ia tak pernah mau berbicara pada siapapun, bahkan padaku yang merupakan kakak sepupunya."

Donghae semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin, namun ada satu hal yang bisa ia tangkap, nampaknya masa lalu Hyukjae dan Sungmin tidaklah sebaik yang ia pikirkan.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku hyung?"

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Donghae. matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian kelam di keluarganya delapan tahun yang lalu.

**_Flashback_**

**"_Sudah diputuskan yang menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Lee adalah Leeteuk sebagai anak pertama." Ucap pengacara keluarga Lee. Saat ini sedang ada pertemuan keluarga di rumah utama keluarga Lee. Mengingat Lee Yunho ketua dari keluarga Lee yang merupakan kakek dari Hyukjae dan Sungmin telah wafat, saat ini ada pertemuan keluarga untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi penerus utama perusahaan keluarga Lee._**

**"_Aku tak setuju dengan itu, bukankah semua warisan appa harus di bagi rata? Mengapa hanya Teukkie hyung yang berhak menjadi penerus utama?" ucap Heechul tak terima yang merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Lee._**

**"_Aku setuju dengan Heechul hyung. Bukankah perusahaan appa ada lima? Mengapa tak membagi semuanya saja? Bukankah itu lebih adil?" kini Lee Junsu yang merupakan anak bungsu di keluarga Lee angkat bicara._**

**"_Maafkan saya Heechul-ssi, Junsu-ssi. Dalam saurat wasiat ini appa kalian sudah menuliskan semuanya. Penerus utama perusahaan adalah Leeteuk-ssi. Heechul-ssi menjadi pemegang saham terbesar dari seluruh aset milik Yunho sajangnim dan Junsu-ssi karena usianya masih muda, Junsu-ssi belum mendapat kepercayaan sepenuhnya untuk memegang perusahaan." _**

**_BRAK~_**

**_Gebrakan meja itu terdengar sangat keras. "Apa-apaan semua itu? aku sungguh tak terima dengan semua ini. Aku tak butuh surat wasiat appa." Junsu kini tersulut emosi. Ia memandangi pengacara keluarganya dengan tatapan geram._**

**"_Junsu-ah, yang dikatakan appa memang benar, aku tak akan sepenuhya menjadi penerus utama. Kelak jika kau sudah menikah aku akan menyerahkan semua itu padamu," ucap Leeteuk bijak._**

**_Junsu tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan bercanda hyung. Aku tak yakin dengan semua ucapanmu itu. Bisa saja setelah kau menanda tangani surat wasiat itu kau akan membunuhku dan Heechul hyung agar kau bisa menikmati seluruh harta appa." Ucap Junsu sarkastik._**

**"_Jaga ucapanmu Lee Junsu!" teriak Heechul yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut tak terkecuali Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk diam mendengarkan pertengkaran orang tua dan paman mereka. Sebagai anggota keluarga Lee, Hyukjae dan Sungmin berhak mengikuti pertemuan ini meskipun status mereka hanyalah sebagai cucu dari Lee Yunho._**

**"_Minnie, bawa Hyukkie ke kamar. Kalian tak pantas mendengar semua ini." Ucap Leeteuk pada Sungmin._**

**"_Ne eomma," Sungmin yang mengerti segera membawa Hyukjae ke kamar atas. Tubuh Hyukjae yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan membuat Sungmin sedikit kesulitan memapah Hyukjae. Namun dengan sedikit belaian lembut dipunggungnya, Hyukjae bisa sedikit tenang dan mereka berdua berhasil sampai ke lantai atas sebelum bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu berhasil membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin membatu._**

**_Suara tembakkan menggema di telinga keduanya. Dari atas keduanya bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang menjadi keluarga mereka tumbang satu per satu. Bahkan pengacara keluarga mereka pun tak luput dari peluru yang di tembakkan oleh Junsu._**

**_Hyukjae menutup telinganya rapat. Suara tembakkan itu bagaiakan nyanyian setan baginya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaiman Lee Junsu pamannya sendiri membunuh eomma dan imo-nya. kemudian Junsu membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan menembak kepalanya. Hyukjae seakan ingin gila ketika melihat kejadian itu. ia menangis, menangis tanpa suara. Memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil karena ketakutan. Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae. Setidaknya dirinya yang dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Hyukjae bisa menerima semua ini, meskipun di hati kecilnya ia mengutuk mereka yang telah memperlihatkan peristiwa kejam ini pada mereka berdua._**

**_Sejak saat itu, Hyukjae tak pernah mau berbicara. Ia berhenti sekolah meskipun saat itu ia baru duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Ia bungkam, tak pernah mau berbicara dengan siapapun dan ia berjanji dalam hidupnya tak akan pernah percaya dengan siapapun kecuali Lee Sungmin._**

**_Flashback off_**

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Sungmin menitikan air matanya setelah ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan namun luapan emosi yang ia tahan sejak lama. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka kehidupan Hyukjae dan Sungmin akan semengerikan itu.

"Jadi, Hyukkie tak pernah berbicara lagi sejak saat itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Donghae. "Ini adalah tahun ke delapan setelah kejadian mengerikan itu dan Hyukkie sama sekali belum ingin berbciara," ucap Sungmin. Ada nada sedih dari perkataan pemuda itu.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Jujur saja, setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin, ia berniat ingin membantu pemuda manis itu untuk melupakan trauma-nya.

"Jika itu ada, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu," Donghae terdiam. Yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Sungmin tak mungkin membiarkan Hyukjae begitu saja.

Lama keheningan menguasai keduanya. Baik Donghae maupun Sungmin tak ingin menyuarakan suara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Hyukki, Hae." Ucap Sungmin tepat sasaran. Mata bulat kelincinya menatap wajah Donghae intens.

Donghae merasa gugup ditatap intens seperti itu. ia segera menundukkan wajahnya menutupi kegugupannya. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengetahui hatinya semudah itu. "I-itu, maafkan aku hyung," ujar Donghae gugup.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Donghae yang masih menunduk. "Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku senang jika kau mencintai Hyukjae. Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, buatlah Hyukjae berbicara lagi, buatlah Hyukjae ceria seperti semula"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seakan memohon padanya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia akan melakukannya. Ia akan membuat Hyukjae berbicara kembali. Ia akan mengembalikan keceriaan Hyukjae seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia berjanji demi Hyukjae.

* * *

.::HaeHyuk::.

* * *

Hari ini Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Hyukjae. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari Sungmin soal itu. perlahan Donghae membuka pintu rumah milik Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Gelap. Ruang tengah rumah itu tampak gelap. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Suara tawa kecil dari sebuah kamar membuat Donghae penasaran. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dari celah pintu itu, dapat Donghae lihat Hyukjae tengah duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya sembari menatap TV. Kekehan kecil kembali terdengar membuat hati Donghae menghangat. Sungguh Donghae sangat merindukan kekehan kecil itu.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekati kamar itu dan membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. "Hyukkie," panggilnya lembut.

Hyukjae yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menoleh ke arah suara. Terkejut, Hyukjae terkejut saat mendapati Donghae berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini. Dengan cepat Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kemudian meringkuk di sudut kamar. Entah apa yang membuat Hyukjae seperti itu, namun nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia berada dalam bahaya saat ini.

Donghae yang merasa iba terhadap Hyukjae segera menhampiri Hyukjae secara perlahan. Melihat Donghae yang semakin mendekat, membuat Hyukjae semakin ketakutan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Entah mengapa peristiwa delapan tahun lalu melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan eommanya terbunuh, keluarganya yang habis di bunuh oleh pamannya sendiri. Hyukjae melempar Donghae dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

Donghae yang tak tahan dengan keadaan Hyukjae segera menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkannya. Hyukjae memberontak keras, ia ingin lepas dari Donghae. Hyukjae memukul punggung Donghae kuat agar pemuda itu segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Alih-alih melepaskan pelukkannya, Donghae semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada Hyukjae. Ia belai sayang punggung Hyukjae agar pemuda itu bisa tenang,

"Hyukkie, ini aku Donghae, kau tak ingat eoh?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung dan kepala Hyukjae sayang.

Hyukjae hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hyukkie mianhe membuatmu seperti ini, tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal-" Donghae melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae yang sudah mulai tenang. Ia tatap wajah manis Hyukjae yang sekarang telihat sembab lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, "-Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, saranghae," ucap Donghae mantap.

Manik mata Hyukjae membesar. Entah mengapa pernyataan cinta Donghae bagaikan pisau karatan yang mengiris hatinya. Dengan segera ia menepis kedua tangan Donghae yang menangkup pipinya kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya. Donghae yang terkejut dengan reaksi Hyukjae segera mengejar pemuda manis itu.

"Hyukkie, kau mau kemana?! Hyukkie!"

Donghae masih mengejar Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Donghae mempercepat larinya saat dilihatnya Hyukjae yang akan mecapai pagar rumah.

GREB~

"Hyukkie ku mohon dengarkan aku!" Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkannya. Hyukjae memberontak berusaha lepas dari pelukkan Donghae. isakkan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hyukjae. Donghae yang bingung harus melakukan apa segera membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya berharap pemuda manis itu bisa tenang.

Mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Donghae membuat tubuh Hyukjae kaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Donghae.

PLAK~

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae. Donghae memegang pipinya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat kecewa padanya. Donghae sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan sekarang.

Hyukjae terduduk di tanah. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang yang ketakutan. Melihat itu, Donghae segera berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Kali ini Hyukjae tak melawan. Ia biarkan Donghae memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie mianhae, aku salah. Kau pantas membenciku Hyukkie mianhe," ucap Donghae, suaranya terdengar parau menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku yang lancang terhadapmu. Aku, aku terlalu mencintaimu Hyuk, aku hiks, aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku-aku berjanji akan melindungimu Hyuk, percaya padaku ku mohon." Donghae semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Hyukjae. Dapat Donghae rasakan kini tubuh Hyukjae bergetar semakin hebat.

"Ji-jika aku menyakitimu kau bisa membunuhku Hyuk, aku berani bersumpah aku mencintaimu."

"Mi-mian Dong-Dong-hae,"

Donghae terkesiap. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia baru saja mendengar suara Hyukjae kan? Itu bukan halusinasinya kan? Hyukjae, Hyukjae baru saja menyebut namanya kan?

Perlahan Donghae melonggarkan pelukkannya terhadap Hyukjae. Ia tatap wajah Hyukjae yang sembab mencari kepastian akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Hyukkie, kau baru saja bicara? Baru saja menyebut namaku?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Donghae terkejut mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Hyukjae. "Bi-bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?" Ucap Donghae was-was.

"Sa-sa-rang-hae Do-dong-hae,"

Donghae tak dapat menahan air matanya. Segera ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Ia tak percaya Hyukjae mengatakan kalimat itu. Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae lembut.

"Nado saranghae chagi, jeongmal saranghae."

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia yakin ini keputusan yang tepat baginya. Sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Donghae namun pemuda manis itu terlalu takut. Ia takut dan masih trauma dengan peristiwa delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia tak ingin mempercayai orang lain. Tapi Donghae berbeda, ia berani bersumpah di hadapan Hyukjae dan Hyukjae senang akan hal itu.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Donghae. matanya fokus menatap mata Hyukjae yang saat ini menatapnya lucu.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menampilkan gummy smile yang sudah lama tak Donghae lihat. Donghae yang terlampau senang kembali memeluk tubuh Hyukjae.

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, saranghae yeongwonhi,"

Dan bibir keduanya yang saling bertaut menjadi saksi penyatuan hati keduanya.

.

.

E.N.D

* * *

Yeaah berakhir dengan gajenya. ahahaha, maafkan saya sudah membuat cerita gak jelas seperti ini. entah mengapa saya ingin membuat kisah dramatis tentang Hyukjae tapi yang jadi malah kisah gak jelas seperti ini huks.

cerita ini pasti sangat aneh, percakapannya gak banyak, idenya juga terlalu pasaran. meskipun begitu ini pure hasil karya saya sendiri. jangan tertipu dengan judul karena saya tidak pandai membuat judul #senyuminnocent

silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan.

ah iya, saya ganti penname lagi seperti penname awal saya ._.V

salam hangat dari saya #deepbow


End file.
